


Prettiness

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Bilbo applies lip-gloss to Lindir.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Lindir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	Prettiness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Elrond’s life wasn’t always so peaceful, and every so often, he needs to stop and just _enjoy_ it. He still has the scars of old, still has the memories of friends and family long gone from Middle Earth, but he also has a beautiful home full of wonderful creatures. When the days become too long and his feet feel too heavy, he forces himself to stop by the nearest balcony and just look over the sweeping gardens of Imladris. Fall has brought the leaves down, and their variety of shapes and colours adds an extra layer to the art. A lone minstrel is playing a lilting melody in the plaza just below him, and his sons are practicing with their swords under the eastern oaks. Across the way, he can see Bilbo on another balcony, bustling over to a stone bench. 

Elrond’s lovely young assistant waits there. Lindir smiles at his new company, and the wind snatches away the words Bilbo delivers, but Elrond can see Lindir’s pleasure over them. Bilbo kneels atop the bench to put himself at Lindir’s height, and then he’s fussily fishing something out of a Dwarven-made wooden box. 

It’s looks to be a little tube. There’s lettering across it that Elrond’s too far away to make out. But he watches, curious, as Bilbo gestures to Lindir, and Lindir nods before opening his mouth. 

A stray strand of brown hair blows across his face with the breeze. Bilbo tucks it back behind his ear, like Elrond’s done a thousand times. Then Bilbo is twisting the tube, and he brings the end of it to Lindir’s plush lips. Elrond watches, fascinating, as Bilbo drags it slowly along Lindir’s parted seam. It presses down enough for Elrond to see the pressure—to note how very _soft_ Lindir’s pink lips look, giving way under Bilbo’s careful touch. Bilbo traces the entire ‘o.’ When he’s finished, he even scrapes his smallest finger along Lindir’s chin as though correcting a mistake. When Bilbo settles back, he looks quite pleased with himself. 

Lindir lifts a hand to his lips. He pulls them away as though expecting to see colour on them, but no colour’s come off. His mouth is the same flushed rose it always is, only glossier—he shimmers gorgeously in the midday sun. 

Elrond finds himself captivated by the view. It only becomes better when Lindir spots him, turning to offer a warm smile that confirms what Elrond already knows: he’s utterly smitten.

He drifts away from the railing, retreating to the hall, and loops around to meet his assistant, because that’s where Imladris’ beauty _truly_ lies.


End file.
